


Blind Date

by Dims



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dims/pseuds/Dims
Summary: The broken-hearted boy hides away his feelings for so long until he can't take it anymore. What will he do? Will he continue living in pain and hide it all away or will he switch some things up in his life? After all, you won't succeed in life until you risk it somewhere.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time I'll be posting something in here and I'm super excited :'). Keep in mind that English is not my first language, so sorry for some mistakes in advance. I'm also open for constructive criticism because I wanna develop further and be a better writer! Without further to do, I hope you enjoy it!!

It was a boring day at the local café, at least that’s what Yoonoh though. The sun was shining at its highest peak, kissing the boys pretty pale skin. As always, the 21-year-old washed the dirty coffee cups and glasses right before his coworker came to take his spot. It was basically lunch time since he does the morning shift usually, finding it fulfilling since he got up so early to start the day and use its time as much as possible. Yoonoh doesn’t like slacking off, he is usually a heavy worker and has to do something just so his mind doesn’t go to places he doesn’t want to be in. 

As time went by, the younger decided to excuse himself and go to the nearby bathroom, carrying his regular clothes in a blue bag with grey details. The mirror showed how well the work clothes fitted the younger, defining his body beautifully. Yoonoh closed the door behind him, locking it so no one could possibly enter. He started to slowly remove the shirt he had on, alongside with the black jeans and apron that was tied up tightly around his waist, putting on his normal clothes afterwards. A grey hoodie and some blue jeans will work for that day thought the younger as he dressed up. He folded his work clothes neatly and went to a room behind the counter where all the workers go to eat before their shifts. All of the lockers were located there and each was for an employer. Yoonoh opened his and put his stuff inside of it, walking out quickly since no one was in the room. He greeted his coworkers softly with his well know beautiful eye-smile and left the building.  
The younger’s plan for that day was to meet up with Doyoung, Yoonoh’s best friend and just hang out, relax for a bit. They go way back. The boys know each other since they were children and know their deepest and darkest secrets. What the coffee boy finds scary is that his friend can read people well in a matter of seconds. As if he can feel the aura that corrupts the person that’s talking with Doyoung at the moment. They call it “the 7th sense” since it would too cliché to call it the 6th one. Yoonoh can’t literally hide anything from him, but the same goes for the other. Since they know each other for such a long time, the younger found his ways and caught on some of the characteristics his best friend possesses. They knew each other better than themselves which was a doubled ended sword.  
And today wasn’t an exception. As soon as the two met up, something felt off. Something’s not right, Yoonoh wasn’t acting like himself which was never good news. Doyoung couldn’t just not offer help or not ask how the younger is feeling. 

“Hey Yoonoh, is there something you want to tell me?” With that question, the brown-haired boy gulped which his friend noticed right away. He parted his lips to sigh deeply before inhaling words leaving his pink, full lips. 

“Yes… It’s just… I feel lonely these days. Today is 6 months since I broke up with Taeyong, remember? I just feel kinda empty inside… it’s killing me, but it’s fine… I’ll get through it, as I always do you know!” Of course, the younger would say that. He wasn’t really comfortable with showing off his emotions as he always held them inside, not trying to bother the others around him. He tried to hide his broken side with his smile that would always show off the cute dimples in his cheeks. Doyoung, however, hated when he did that. They were best friends for years, it would be only natural to come and talk about anything really. The black-haired boy’s expression suddenly changed as he looked at his best friend for a split second, gesturing that he was already angry for locking up his feelings.  
“You know I hate it when you do that.” He said with an unamused tone, not breaking an eye-contact with the other boy who was both confused and scared at the moment.

“Hate it when I do what?” Yoonoh asked, genuinely acting as if he doesn’t know what his friend’s talking about but he knows it too well. He shots yet another soft smile and tried to change the subject. “Anywa-“

“Don’t you dare change the subject…” Doyoung said in a serious tone. “… Please Yoonoh. You always act as if it’s all okay. For once talk about it, it’ll be easier for you and you’ll feel the heavyweight in your chest disappear. It’ll make you feel better, both you and I know so!” The elder continued in now softer voice than the one he used a moment ago, making Yoonoh call, collecting himself in a split second. 

He was right, and the younger knew so but he always found it hard to open up. Yes, he trusts his best friend, but things like this really break his already shattered heart. The connection he felt with Taeyong wasn’t something small, he was fully committed in that relationship. He thought the feelings were mutual, but it ended up being a complete mess which resulted in losing trust to anyone, even to his beloved friend. From that moment on, he lost his fun, bubbly side that everyone adored, as if the shell lost its pearl and closed forever. 

But he gathered all the strength that was inside of him and opened his lips, words spilling out of his mouth. “Alright fine! It’s just that I felt very lonely these days… I miss being touched, I miss protecting someone, I miss waking up and looking forward to a day just because I have someone that loves me for me… The truth is that I’m not really over it, okay?! I know time heals everything and that love is not everything in the world but it fucking sucks. I, for the first time ever trusted someone so much and that fucker left me as if I was nothing but his toy. I felt used and I still feel used and I just want to fucking move on… it hurts… it just hurts deeply…” He said in a much louder tone than intended, finishing off with a softer, sad tone which hit his friend right in the heart. Doyoung felt his pain, it was so dark and strong that it felt like nothing could help the poor broken boy. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have gone off like that” 

Doyoung just stood there in shock. He never expected from the coffee boy to yell at him like that. Another thing that shocked the black-haired boy was that Yoonoh was holding this for so long… for 6 months and acted as if everything was okay. It saddened him that much that he hugged his friend tightly, making the other widen his eyes at the sudden yet powerful and needed gesture. The hug was returned. 

“Why did you hold it in for so long bud…? It was killing you inside this whole time… why are you so stubborn sometimes…?” He said in a soft tone which made the younger feel somehow guilty for keeping the secret for so long. He could’ve said it much before but he hadn’t had the strength to do so. Every time his past relationship went through his mind, it made him shed a tear, or two… okay, he always started to cry but he never wanted to admit that. He was never strong enough to look at himself in the mirror and tell himself to stop. But, for now, he took a deep breath and put on that lovable smile of his, backing away from the hug his best friend gave him. “Thanks Dodo, but I’ll be fine really, you know that I always am.” He said in a soft sigh before looking up in the sky, admiring how pretty it looked that day. 

* * *

After the whole mess of the conversation ended, the two decided to go eat something since they felt the hunger build up in their stomachs. They decided to go to a nearby restaurant. After some walking and small talks, they were finally in front of the door of the place. As they entered, they got mesmerized by how pretty and big the room looked from the inside since it was their first time entering the restaurant. The brown walls with some golden decorations complemented the aura of this food place. It really looked quite fancy, it must have been opened recently. They took a free spot and waited for the waiter that took their orders quickly after they checked out the menu. The coolest part that even though it was so fancy, the meals weren’t so expensive. In fact, they weren’t expensive at all which made both of them really happy. Some time had passed and the food finally came. It looked very fresh and delicate. As if the chef watched over every single detail while making the elegant dish. They jumped right in the meal and ate it with such pleasure since it tasted very well, making both of them whine softly when they finished it. Sure they were full, but it tasted that good that they wanted to buy more even though they felt like their tummies would bust any moment.  
After they finished the delicious meal, they paid for it quickly and went outside again, chitchatting a little big before Doyoung brought Yoonoh’s attention. “Hey… how about I find you a boyfriend? Maybe that’ll help you! I mean, you need to set your mind off. That’s only if you feel like it, but I think that it’ll help you.” Doyoung suggested, genuinely wanting to help his friend out. He already knew that he’d simply reply with a “no” because he is not into those stuff. But, to the other’s surprise, his friend stood in the moment and started thinking.  
Maybe that’s a good idea. 

The thought of it went through the younger as he just wanted this odd yet annoying feeling to disappear. He wanted the weird feeling in the stomach that had been eating him alive for so long to just stop. Maybe he really should give it a chance instead of running away from his problems. Who knows, maybe he’ll find someone cute in the end. But was it too soon? Could his heart handle another person slide into his life? Maybe not so easily, but you never know in situations like this.  
“You know what? I won’t succeed in life if I don’t risk it somewhere, will I? I… I trust you on this one but I won’t promise that I’ll give in the relationship so easily on the first try. Just… just message me when you find something, okay? I don’t want to go into this unprepared.” The coffee boy spat out his word in an unsecured tone which still made Doyoung’s eyes go wide open. He wasn’t ready for such a response but he brushed his feelings off, nodding quickly. He was ready to do anything to make his best friend happy, that’s the least he could’ve done to the other. 

After some walking, the elder walked the younger to his apartment and greeted him with a hug before leaving the brown haired boy alone. He entered the building he lived in and quickly ran to his apartment, skipping some steps on the way up. He opened the door of his place and entered it, closing the door softly, locking it just in case. He put his bag down and united his shoelaces before going to his room and flopping on his bed. Finally, a moment for himself. This whole day was just too exhausting for the poor boy that felt like his soul was leaving his body out of the tiredness he had felt. 

The apartment itself wasn’t very big. It consisted of a small bathroom, a hallway, a living room that was directly connected to the kitchen and a small bedroom with a working table and bed in it. It was small yet comfy. There wasn’t much going on. There were some pictures that Yoonoh taped on the wall himself after he got this place. It was just some of the memories he treasured the most and that he wants to remember even though some of them were connected to people that he isn’t in contact with any longer. He loved just looking at them and thinking of good times he had when he was a bit younger. He wanted to enjoy his free time he had all to himself, but a soft yet warm, cuddly embrace stopped him. He felt something soft touching his skin on his cheek. It was his cat Haetnim that distracted him from his daydream thoughts. She just wanted to cuddle her master so she started to lick his cheek and nuzzled onto it. He found it very cute so he got up and lifted her up, kissing her head lovingly. 

“You really felt me being sad, didn’t you?” He said in a smile in which the cat responded with a soft meow, melting Yoonoh’s heart. “I’m stupid I know, but everything will be better… I hope so.” He told to his cat before she started to give him soft kitten licks on his hand, making the boy giggle softly.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates won't be consistent, but I'll try to post as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed reading it and I'll try to make it more interesting as the storyline progresses ^-^


End file.
